


The Vampire's Consort

by Minatu



Series: Sylvix Over and Over Again [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bisexual!Sylvain, Character Turned Into Vampire, Emotional Constipation, Lack of Communication, M/M, Slow To Update, Vampire Huntress!Edelgard, Vampire!Sylvain, minor Hilda Valentine Goneril/Marianne von Edmund, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minatu/pseuds/Minatu
Summary: Sylvain is turned into a vampire right when his life was supposed to begin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be posted in two days, probably. There isn't any sexy stuff yet, that comes later. But it is coming, promise! ^^

Sylvain is playing on his gameboy when Felix comes bursting into his house, in tears. Felix makes sure to take off his shoes before rushing through the house to Sylvain’s room, causing Sylvain’s mother to laugh fondly. 

Sylvain barely looked up when his door slammed open and Felix nose dived into his lap and just laid there sobbing, face pressed into the soft fabric of his shirt. Sylvain might’ve been surprised if this hadn’t happened tons of times before. Felix was pretty quick to tears for a six year old, and it used to get on his nerves, but eventually it just became part of Sylvain’s normal, having the crybaby around.

Sylvain paused his game and set it aside, running his fingers through Felix’s silky black hair. It was always so soft, and he loved touching it. He didn’t say anything to Felix, knowing that if the younger boy wanted to talk about it, he would. So he waited, petting Felix’s head calmly and thinking about his game that he was itching to get back to.

“Glenn thinks I should cut my hair,” Felix mumbled into Sylvain’s stomach. Sylvain’s hand paused for a moment. He would miss getting to pet Felix’s hair if it was cut short again. He remembered when they met, Felix’s hair had been super short. It had taken forever for it to get as long as it was, and it just barely reached Felix’s shoulders.

“I like your long hair,” Sylvain responded, “It’s pretty.” He smiled at Felix who didn’t look up from where he was snuggled in.

“Exactly,” Felix said flatly, and then after a moment, “Why’d you stop?”

“Stop what?” Sylvain asked, hand still frozen in Felix’s hair.

“...touching my hair,” Felix mumbled after a long moment. Sylvain looked down at his hand on Felix’s head.

“Oh,” he said, and started running his fingers through it again. Sylvain didn’t know if that was really what had gotten Felix so upset, but it didn’t really matter.

* * *

Felix continued to keep his hair long as they grew up though it was generally kept in a ponytail or a bun. Sylvain rarely saw him with his hair down anymore, and honestly, sometimes he missed it. That was until Sylvain saw Felix with his hair down at school once, and realized something very,  _ very _ bad. Felix was hot.

A few minutes later, Felix tied his hair up, complaining to Ingrid that his hair tie had broken and thanking them for letting him have one. Sylvain was thankful that she had helped fix Felix’s obscene appearance. It haunted Sylvain’s thoughts though. He couldn’t forget how incredible Felix had looked then, and thanked his lucky stars he was older than Felix and didn’t have to spend all of his classes with him. He didn’t have the faith in himself to not blush every time their eyes connected. 

That night, he had some very great - but terrible for his conscious - dreams involving Felix with his hair down. Sylvain didn’t want to think about them and did his best to distract himself with literally anything else, and went out on dates that weekend instead of staying home like he usually would. He was shamelessly avoiding hanging out with Felix whenever he could, and his grades were slipping, but he had to. Even if his parents yelled his ear off about it, even lording Miklan’s achievements over him to make him feel inferior.

* * *

Sylvain wasn’t sure how he made it into college. Most of his last couple of years of high school were a blur of girls and cramming last minute for tests and usually doing not great, and growing further and further away from everyone he had ever talked to. Sylvain remembered every moment he spoke to Felix though, even though more than once it ended with Felix looking hurt, disappointed or with Felix’s fist in Sylvain’s face. They were still good memories. Maybe Sylvain was a masochist. Honestly, at this point, he wouldn’t be too surprised.

Sylvain really should have studied more though. He thought this while lying on the concrete outside of some pub, blood pooling beneath him, and a girl he’d thought was interested in him standing over him, mouth covered in red. Red, red, red with  _ his _ blood. Was he going to die? Sylvain didn’t really know. 

“Fuck, fuck,” he heard the woman, muttering. She was wiping her mouth off with a cloth and walking away quickly. She looked back once... twice... before disappearing. Sylvain really... really probably should’ve been in a lot more pain, but instead he just felt kinda numb. 

He opened his eyes again, and his head felt like it was full of clouds. Sylvain could see some dude crouched over him with a smile.

“You don’t look like you want to die,” he said and held a hand over Sylvain’s mouth and did the most disgusting thing ever, bled on his face. Sylvain wishes he could curse the dude out, but instead he felt heat surge through his body, and pain... lots and lots of pain. 

* * *

Sylvain woke up in the alley with a killer headache and so much nausea. Plus there was too much noise, and too many smells. His ears were ringing, and he pressed his hands over his eyes. He was so hungry...  _ so hungry _ . He stood up slowly. His clothes were caked in his own blood, and he stumbled through the streets back to his apartment. He ignored the voice in his head that called other human beings tasty, in a food kind of way. Something was definitely wrong with him. 

Once he was in his apartment, he started stripping. He wanted to get his sticky clothes off and eat something. He left his clothes in the entryway and opened his fridge and pulled out a pack of lunch meat and ate it quickly without bothering to think about making a sandwich. He was about to tear open a pack of cheese when he felt his stomach roll. 

Next thing Sylvain knew, he was throwing up into the sink. He tried eating the cheese, only for the exact same thing to happen again. He ran the faucet, watching his vomit disappear down the drain and wondering what was wrong with him.

“Ah, there you are,” A voice spoke from his doorway. Sylvain turned around quickly, eyes wide. He had been so entranced by the sound of water running that he hadn’t heard someone enter his apartment. The man looked similar to the one he saw before when he thought he was dying.

“I’m surprised you didn’t cause a scene when you woke up. You should be pretty ravenous by now,” the man spoke, stepping further into his apartment, “Sorry that your saviour ran off on you... he had other business to attend to. My name is Seteth, by the way. I’m going to need you to get dressed and come with me before you cause a mess for us.” Sylvain stared at Seteth with wide eyes.

“I... uh,” he swallowed, “What?” Seteth hadn’t been wrong about Sylvain being hungry, but what did that matter? Did this have to do with him throwing up everything edible in his apartment? Seteth sighed then dashed forward and knocked Sylvain out. 

“So much for the easy way,” he said to himself. He left Sylvain knocked out on the floor and gathered a bunch of clothes, throwing them into a bag before wrestling a shirt and some pants on Sylvain and carrying the Sylvain and the bag out of the apartment. It would look like Sylvain had run off, which was mostly the point. 

Seteth broke Sylvain’s phone in a gloved hand and tossed it and the bloodied clothes into dumpster inside the complex. Every new vampire had to disappear from their old lives. It was always for the best. It kept them safe.


	2. 5 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Five Years after the end of the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm ahead of schedule so here's a new chapter! I don't have a beta, so uh, sorry for that. Let me know if there are any glaring errors that need fixing if you want.

Felix had just left a bar and was on his way home when he saw him. Bright red hair, broad shoulders. It had to be him. Felix hadn’t seen him in years though, but his feet were already moving him forward, stumbling and desperate. He clung to the man’s sleeve like a lifeline and the words barely escaped his strangled throat. He was desperate for this moment to not be a dream, “Sylvain?”

He turned. Red eyes. Bright, bloody red eyes. But it was Sylvain. His eyes and hair matched now though. He looked almost exactly the same as Felix remembered him. His hair style was a little different, but everything else was the exact same like time had never passed.

“Felix?” Sylvain sounded surprised. 

“Where have you been? Your parents had a funeral,” Felix asked, keeping hold of Sylvain, somehow terrified that he’d disappear if he let go. The relief in him was starting to waver and anger swelled inside of him. He was tempted to beat some sense into Sylvain, but was afraid of that running him off instead. 

Sylvain gently took Felix’s hand and pulled him along behind him, “Let’s go somewhere else to talk about it.” They went into a small restaurant and Sylvain pushed him into a booth in the far corner of the restaurant. A waitress gave them a pair a menus, smiling at Sylvain and blushing. Sylvain gave her a wink and whispered something in her ear, and Felix felt irritated.

“So?” Felix asked, crossing his arms over his chest the moment the waitress left, “Also, are those contacts?” Sylvain looked surprised for a moment before chuckling softly.

“Oh, yeah... they are,” Sylvain responded, “I, uh, ran away, man... from my parents, I mean. I even changed my name and stuff. Plus, the, uh, contacts help.” He was lying out his ass about running away. He had originally planned to drink himself to death or something and use college as an excuse to do so. 

“Ran away? Weren’t you an adult? Why would you need to...” Felix stared at Sylvain suspiciously for a long moment. 

“Uh, well, y’know... after my mom died, my dad kinda...” Sylvain twirled a finger at his head before running a hand over his face. Lying was hard, but it wasn’t like he could just say to Felix that he  _ died _ . 

Felix kicked Sylvain,  _ hard _ , in the shin underneath the table, “You’re the worst liar ever. Your dad took your disappearance  _ hard _ , asshole. Your funeral was literally last year, and that’s ‘cause he finally remarried, and your step-mom convinced him to try and move on. Every one thought you were dead. Like, for what reason would you need to drop off the face of the earth that hard, dumbass?” Sylvain didn’t even react to the kick. He was struggling enough trying to deal with the way Felix  _ smelt _ . His whole scent was intoxicating to him. He had heard other vamps talking about humans that were the absolute best tasting to them. It varied for each human, but it was those kinds of people that made perfect consorts. 

“Felix, I... I can’t,” Sylvain struggled, covering his mouth with a hand, “...tell you. Uh, you should just forget you saw me.” He pulled out his wallet and placed a hundred on the table and hurried out. He couldn’t deal with Felix right then. He was starving. He had to get back before he tried to attack someone. 

“Sylvain?” Felix said, getting up to chase after him, “Wait!” Sylvain stubbled out of the restaurant, and Felix was already catching up to him. He hurried in a random direction, trying to figure out the best way home while attempting to lose Felix. He’d bite Felix if he caught him.

Felix caught Sylvain by the wrist, and Sylvain whirled around and pushed Felix into an alleyway. His eyes glowed, and his mouth was open. Two sets of fangs glinted in the low light, and a startled gasp left Felix’s lips just before Sylvain sunk his teeth into his own arm with a shudder. He let out a muffled sob into his arm. Felix still held tight onto Sylvain’s wrist.

“Please, you’re making this very hard on me. Just go,” Sylvain spoke slowly, hand covering his bloodied mouth. Blue blood dripped slowly from the wound on his arm. Felix tightened his grip on Sylvain’s wrist. He felt like if he let Sylvain escape this time he would never see him again. 

“Fuck you,” Felix responded through gritted teeth, “I’m not going to run away scared like some girl.” Sylvain trembled in Felix’s grip. His fangs ached with want. All he could think about was how good Felix smelled. 

Sylvain unconsciously leaned forward into Felix’s smell. The wound on his arm was already closing. He could hear Felix’s heart rate increasing by the second. 

“Halt, vampire!” a woman’s voice yelled at the two, “Release the innocent.” Sylvain’s head snapped up in the direction of the person. A woman with long white hair stood with a gun pointed at Sylvain. Sylvain was frozen in place. Felix, however, placed himself between Sylvain and the bullet without releasing his hold on Sylvain.

“What are you talking about? Vampire?” Felix yelled back, “So gays can’t kiss in public anymore? Fuck you!” Sylvain stared at Felix in shock. Felix should know he was a vampire, so why was he protecting him? Cause they knew each other when he was human? The woman turned bright red.

“What! What ever do you mean? I wasn’t-” she spluttered. Her gun was lowered, and since Felix wouldn’t let go of him, Sylvain picked him up and started running in the other direction.

“What are you doing?” Felix gasped, but didn’t fight Sylvain because he was moving extremely fast. Faster than a human, that much was for certain. Sylvain didn’t let go of Felix until they were safe in his apartment. Then he realized he brought a human to his apartment. One he shared... with other vampires.

“Sylvain! You’re a mess today, huh? Didn’t we say hunters were around so no fine dining?” a girl laughed from the couch. She had pink hair and red eyes that looked just like Sylvain’s. Next to her was another girl who had blue hair and a ton of bandages on her neck. 

“I, uh,” Sylvain started, still holding Felix when he turned to face Hilda.

“Oh, I see,” she said suddenly, “This one was too cute, so you just grabbed him and ran huh? Did he just have that  _ smell _ ?” Hilda looked more amused than anything else, “I understand. I kidnapped Mari too, so no judgement here.” Marianne was blushing and looking like she wished she was literally anywhere else but there. 

“No, no,” Sylvain started with a sigh, “I didn’t  _ mean _ to kidnap him. He just wouldn’t let go of me, and there was a hunter, so I kinda just... panicked. I already ate before I even encountered him.” Hilda nodded as she listened.

“Well, your options are: kill him or make him your consort,” she responded responsibly, “He knows where we live now, plus that we’re both vampires, and that Mari is with us. So I can’t have him putting Mari in danger, ok?” 

“Wait! What?” Felix yelled at that, “I won’t tell anyone about this so...” Hilda’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“Don’t care. I take no chances with Mari,” she responded, then grabbed Marianne and took her back to her room. Felix finally got Sylvain to let him down.

“Can you explain now?” Felix asked, red faced and looking rather annoyed. Sylvain sighed softly. He stared into Felix’s eyes uncertainly and then he leaned down and sunk his teeth into Felix’s shoulder. Felix gasped, eyebrows furrowing, and he tried to push Sylvain off, but Sylvain was too  _ strong _ . Was he going to kill him?

Sylvain pulled away suddenly, leaving Felix feeling a little woozy and weak kneed. He pressed a bleeding finger into Felix’s mouth, “I can now that you’re my consort.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if they're kinda ooc, i'm trying my best to keep Felix fiesty xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with another chapter! Yay ^^

“What the hell!” Felix yelled, holding his bloodied fist. He had punched Sylvain immediately after the exchange of their blood, but Sylvain remained unscathed. Sylvain instead looked a little tired.

“I told you to run before,” Sylvain responded, “I’m a vampire, and well, you’re my consort now... so you don’t have to die now, at least.” Felix still looked irritated with him, but after a moment he looked confused.

“What’s a consort? For your kind, I mean,” he asked, staring at Sylvain a little suspiciously. One of his hands covered his injured shoulder. Sylvain’s eyes weren’t glowing anymore, Felix noticed, feeling a bit comforted by this information. 

“A food source,” Sylvain responded, looking away from Felix, “You live longer, heal faster, and produce more blood now, is all. You’re basically still a human.” Felix’s eyebrow twitched.

“Why should I let you bite me all the time? Seems like a pain,” he complained, looking extremely uncomfortable. Sylvain took that moment to notice that Felix still kept his hair long. It made him smile a little.

“You don’t have to. It’s not like I’ll die if you abandon me... at least not immediately,” Sylvain told him. Felix looked at him in confusion.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Until you die, your blood is the only blood my body will tolerate. Consorts used to be used to kill vampires in the past, when they realized burning them as witches didn’t really do anything other than enrage us,” Sylvain answered with a smile. Felix stared at Sylvain like he was stupid. 

“That sounds like it’s more trouble than it’s worth,” he pointed out. 

“Right? That’s why I didn’t have one. But I’d rather you not be hunted down by the coven, so,” Sylvain smiled, “You can leave if you want. But, uh, let me give you my number first, in case you decide you don’t want me to die. Also, you can ask me whatever else you can think of.” Felix handed over his phone, and Sylvain quickly sent a text to himself with it. Then he tied a scarf around Felix’s neck.

“You’ll want to hide that. Hunters might come after you, so let me know if you run into any trouble,” Sylvain said and pushed Felix out the door. Felix stood outside with his phone in hand and feeling extremely confused. 

Sylvain felt extremely relieved by the time Felix was out of his sight though. Hunters were unlikely to hurt Felix, even if they knew he was a consort. He hoped Felix wouldn’t tell them that at least. Sylvain would be rather troubled if they decided to hide his sole food source away, though he supposed worst case Byleth or one of the other born vampires could keep him alive with their own blood. It would be pretty unfortunate if things came to that though.

“How did things go with your consort?” Marianne asked, poking her head out of her and Hilda’s room. Sylvain could see Hilda asleep in their bed behind her. 

“I don’t know,” he responded. Marianne smiled slightly.

“He looked like he would come back,” she told him, “I was pretty confused when Hilda made me hers at first too. I thought she was going to kill me though. At the time, I would’ve liked that more.” Sylvain sighed softly, ruffling Marianne’s hair.

“You’re happy now, right?” he asked. Marianne thought for a moment.

“Most of the time,” she responded, “It’s hard, but Hilda helps.” Sylvain nodded slightly.

“Who was he, by the way?” Marianne asked, looking a bit curious, “I mean, to you...  _ before _ .” 

“A childhood friend,” Sylvain answered after a moment, “I had a crush on him when I was a teenager though, and kind of messed up our friendship because of it.” Marianne stared at him for a long moment silently.

“I’m surprised... I thought you only liked women, like Hilda,” she said. Sylvain felt his face heat.

“I!” he started, covering his face with his hands, “I’ve actually only ever liked Felix. Though I usually find girls attractive more often. Goddess, I’ve never really talked about this.” He spoke through his hands. He felt extremely flustered even though the only person listening was Marianne, who generally was the least likely person to make fun of him for well, anything. She chuckled softly.

“Hey! You smiled,” Sylvain grinned, temporarily distracted.

“Yes,” she agreed after a moment, touching her cheeks.

“Usually you only smile for Hilda. It’s good to see we’re finally becoming friends,” he said. Marianne nodded slightly.

“I thought we were already though,” she pointed out, “You’re friends with Hilda, after all.” Though Hilda generally just made fun of Sylvain and made him do all the housework... somehow. Marianne wasn’t really sure how Hilda did that, but she seemed to have that effect on people.

“I- I guess so,” Sylvain responded awkwardly. Marianne didn’t respond, and retreated back into the room, shutting the door quietly. 

* * *

Sylvain didn’t hear from Felix for several days and was losing his ability to go out during the day. He didn’t want to rush Felix though. He figured it would take some time for him to process everything and come to a decision about it all. After all, it had been the same for him when he was turned. 

It hadn’t helped that Seteth had been the one to teach him everything. He cringed every time he thought about how irritated that man got with him every time he didn’t remember something or didn’t study something like he’d been told to. It had been... quite the adjustment period for him. Byleth had to give him some of his blood at the time because he was refusing to drink human blood. 

Sylvain probably would’ve done better under Byleth’s tutelage, but as his vampiric parent, Byleth couldn’t teach him because he would too easy on him. Something about the parental instincts Byleth felt were too strong. 

Sylvain heard his phone beep while he was contemplating how much time to give Felix to sort his feelings in the dark of his room.

**How long can you go without blood?**

Sylvain sighed, rubbing his eyes before typing out a response. 

**Until I die? I think about... 100 days if I just go to sleep. If I don’t sleep, probably about a month? **

He thought about the response for a second, then realized those timelines for born vampires. It hadn’t really been tested on changed ones. Sylvain couldn’t really remember why though. He could practically feel Seteth whacking him for forgetting important history.

**Depends on the vamp... Since I’m a changed vampire the lack of food affects me faster.**

He felt satisfied with that additional text and sat staring at his phone, impatiently waiting for Felix to reply. It was a while before it finally came.

**What do you mean by effecting you faster?**

Sylvain smiled slightly. He hoped Felix was at least a little worried about him. Then maybe he could get another taste of Felix. He tasted amazing after all. He could see why vampires made consorts after tasting Felix for the first time.

**Well, I lose the ability to go out during the day, then I start getting super weak and all I can think about is food... and then about a week before death, usually the vampire goes rabid. **

**I think? I was told they just start a feeding frenzy. **

Sylvain rested his head on his knees for a minute before standing up to go to his laptop. It took Felix a while to respond, so he’d rather distract himself while he waited. It wasn’t like he was going to be able to do anything else. But Felix never replied. 

After the sun had set, there was a knock on his door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a delay on the daily upload (tomorrow), feeling a bit stumped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back (maybe)

“Felix?” Sylvain asked in surprise. His cheeks and fingers looked a little red, making Sylvain wonder how long he’d been standing out there. He was wearing the scarf Sylvain put on him last time.

“Isn’t it cold?” Sylvain asked. Felix didn’t respond and walked inside quickly. Sylvain closed the door behind him quickly, not wanting to let any of the heat of the apartment escape considering how Felix looked.

“I didn’t know if you could open the door while the sun was still out, so I...” Felix mumbled, but Sylvain still heard him, a grown appearing on his face.

“You could’ve texted. I could unlock the door for you,” Sylvain responded, “Won’t you get sick if you stand outside for a long time like that?” Felix looked frustrated and kicked Sylvain. It didn't hurt Sylvain, but he couldn't help but flinch. Some things never really changed.

“Shut up,” Felix muttered, and Sylvain wasn’t sure if the redness on Felix’s face was from embarrassment or the cold. 

“Ok,” Sylvain responded, raising his hands in surrender. Felix’s scent was already starting to get to him though, so he took a couple steps away from him for good measure. He hadn’t eaten over a week, so his self control probably would be a bit hard to maintain. Especially with Felix also carrying his scent. He smelt  _ too _ good. It was almost irresistible. 

It had been a long time since the two of them had any interaction with one another, so Sylvain figured being cautious was better than nothing. He’d already obviously messed up by making Felix his consort without discussing it with him at all. Maybe he’d have rathered dying. Sylvain really should have at least let Felix make the decision for himself.

“Why are you standing so far away?” Felix asked him after a long moment. Sylvain rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"I didn't want to attack you," he answered after a long pause. Felix turned bright red at his words, surprising Sylvain a little and bringing a slight, blue blush to his own cheeks.  _ Felix was so cute! _ Sylvain really wanted to drink his blood, and maybe...  _ more _ .

"O-oh," Felix said dumbly, twisting his hands uncomfortably, "You can... if you want." Clearly the both of them were rather uncomfortable with the situation, but Sylvain could barely control himself after hearing Felix's assent. Sylvain covered his mouth with a hand to hide his fangs from Felix's sight.

"Are you, uh, sure?" Sylvain asked, his chest squeezing with nervous energy. He took a couple, slow steps toward Felix, but kept him just out of reach. Felix glared at Sylvain with a look that basically told Sylvain he didn't want to repeat himself, so Sylvain finally closed the distance between them, slowly unwinding his scarf from around Felix's neck. Felix smelled absolutely amazing, and from just the smell alone, Sylvain was starting to feel absolutely ravenous. He almost went to bite Felix's neck before hesitating.

"Would you like me to bite you somewhere not visible?" Sylvain asked in a hushed tone, his nose ghosting over Felix's neck with a soft groan. Felix was standing so stiff, and Sylvain could tell he was uncomfortable but couldn't make himself pull away to give Felix space to think. It took all of his willpower to not bite Felix in that moment. 

"Just bite me," Felix practically spoke through his grimace, teeth grinding together. Sylvain smiled slightly, his hand moving to cup the base of Felix's head and pulling him in closer and sinking his teeth in. A startled noise escaped Felix's lips, and it was almost perverse, the way he sounded, and it just brought back all of Sylvain's lingering feelings for Felix.

Sylvain pulled away slowly, running his tongue over the four holes marked in Felix's skin before finally pulling back all the way and turning to grab some gauze and Band-Aids for Felix to use to cover up the marks. Felix let Sylvain cover them for them, and the silence lingered in the air between them. Sylvain was already starting to feel significantly better just from a little bit of blood.

"So... How often do you eat, usually?" Felix finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence. 

"About every two or three days," Sylvain answered quickly, breaking from his thoughts about Felix, "Do you want me to make you something?" Felix looked surprised for a moment.

"You cook?" he asked, following Sylvain over to the small kitchen. Sylvain smiled slightly.

"Sometimes? I took classes, but I can't eat it," he responded, opening the fridge since Felix seemed interested in the prospect of food, "Seteth said it's a good idea to know how to care for your consort or something when he was teaching me." Sylvain grabbed some eggs and peppers from the fridge. Felix watched Sylvain cook in silence, feeling wary for all of a few minutes until Sylvain actually started to get into it and nothing was burning.

"So... Did this Seteth, you know, teach you how to be a vampire then?" Felix spoke slowly, like he wasn't sure how to even phrase the question, but Sylvain just smiled over his shoulder at Felix.

"Yeah, it's actually kind of a lot. It took a year before they let me feed on my own and stuff, so I wouldn't make mistakes like the girl who killed me," Sylvain explained, gesturing with a spatula slightly.

"A vampire killed you?" Felix spoke with a tight tone to his voice, and Sylvain could tell that Felix was upset. It made Sylvain hesitate for a moment. He was so used to being around other vampires that he forgot how someone might react to him almost dying at the hands of a rampant vampire when Byleth found him. It wasn't how vampires were usually made, but that coven she was from had failed her, and Sylvain didn't really care about it anymore.

Sylvain turned off the heat on the stove and shifted the pan over to pull a plate out for Felix. He looked over to take in the expression on Felix's face, trying to figure out how to tell Felix how he had died five years ago when his life as a vampire had begun. It had been an extremely hectic time of his life, and it had been hard. Sylvain had already made his peace with it though. Felix looked stricken, however. His face was pale, and his eyes were wide with shock, like he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Sylvain was almost murdered instead.

"She was a new vampire from another coven. They were wiped out by hunters, and so their new ones were left without guidance," Sylvain started slowly, setting the plate of eggs in front of Felix. Marianne was usually ravenous after a feeding session with Hilda, so he could imagine how hungry Felix was getting.

"Hunters usually believe that they're doing the right thing by killing our kind, but a lot of the time, it causes unnecessary casualties. Vampires don't usually kill anyone unless we're starving, after all," Sylvain continued, watching Felix's expressions carefully. Felix hadn't touched his food yet, so Sylvain pressed the fork into Felix's hand gently.

"Byleth, my parent, saved me though. So don't worry about it too much. I'm okay," Sylvain assured Felix gently, but Felix just made a face in response, shovelling some food into his mouth so he wouldn't have to respond to Sylvain.

Felix, however, couldn't even begin to wrap his head around the fact that Sylvain had almost been  _ murdered _ by a vampire before he was turned into one. It was insane, and it upset him in ways he didn't even know how to begin to address. They hadn't seen each other in years, and Felix had been sure he was over Sylvain, especially after his  _ funeral _ . Now he was beginning to realize that would never be the case for him. Anger, fear, and frustration washed through him in waves as he tried to seal it all back away, but couldn't.

"Do you have to be dying to become a vampire?" Felix finally asked through a stiff grimace, clearly trying to restrain himself from freaking out, and Sylvain didn't know how to help. He was more used to Felix slewing words of anger at him than showing distress at the prospect of him dying.

"No," he responded in a soft voice, not sure if he was allowed to reach out and hold Felix to comfort him. Felix didn't say anything else for a long, painful moment, his facial expressions maintaining his inner turmoil with mostly furrowed eyebrows. Sylvain stared at him wordlessly as he stood to put on his coat again and stealing Sylvain's scarf again. It was a soft teal scarf, and honestly, as far as Sylvain was concerned, Felix could keep it.

"I'll see you in a few days," Felix muttered before rushing out the front door. Sylvain barely had the chance to let his mind catch up to saying anything before the door was slammed closed. He sighed softly, falling onto the stool Felix had occupied only moments ago. He wished he could've stayed out of Felix's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will continue to be slow, but I'm trying.


	5. Chapter 5

Felix didn't know how he felt about everything when he got home to his apartment. The spot on his neck ached and itched already, and it made his face heat whenever he thought about it. How he'd  _ reacted _ . Felix sighed, running a hand over his face and leaning back against the door. His mind was swimming with everything that had happened in the last week. It was almost too much to handle. It was hard enough to wrap his mind around the fact that Sylvain hadn't died. That Sylvain was a  _ vampire _ , and Felix had to go basically feed him every few days. It was a lot to take in.

His thoughts drifted back to Sylvain biting him, and he shuddered. It hadn't at all felt like he thought it would. It wasn't painful or anything. The whole process had been so erotic that Felix had been surprised when he didn't have shift himself in his pants to hide a boner. Felix couldn't stop thinking about it. He almost wanted to get Sylvain to do it again. Just to be closer to him, and feel his cool hands against his heated skin.

Felix felt frustrated. He wanted to do something with his hands that trembled when he thought about Sylvain and what their relationship had suddenly turned into. He couldn't deal with all of this. Felix growled, low and through his teeth, storming off to his room and grabbing the first piece of equipment he could find. 

After several reps with his weights and running through forms, Felix had worked up a decent sweat, and thrumming inside him had settled to a low murmur at the back of his mind. He wasn't going to think about it. Avoiding the problem and the strange feelings that were being dredged up was just easier. Felix didn't want to think back on how Sylvain had suddenly begun distancing himself from Felix in high school, how their friendship had died. 

The confusing feelings of love and attraction Felix had harbored for years were still alive and well. Every time he saw a wisp of red hair in a crowd, it had come crashing through him once again.  _ Five Years _ . For five years, he couldn't believe Sylvain had died. His emotions had practically been frozen at the thought. It was impossible. Sylvain couldn't have. He would've known... Wouldn't he? Felix couldn't even count how many times he had stopped strangers with red hair, hoping,  _ praying _ it was him. Now that Felix had found Sylvain, he didn't even know what he'd wanted in his desperate clinging on to hope and searching. He didn't know why he had been so determined.

Felix hadn't made many friends since Sylvain. Maybe it was his personality, maybe he just didn't want anyone other than Sylvain to take that place in his life. Felix just didn't know. What he did know though, was that he was lost in the sea of everything that happened, and he was going to have to see Sylvain again in a few days.

* * *

Felix ran into Sylvain where he least expected to, and it didn't seem like Sylvain had been expecting to see him either. Felix pushed a book back into it's spot on the shelf, glancing over at Sylvain who seemed to be entranced by the sight of him. Felix grimaced slightly, wanting to say something,  _ anything _ to make Sylvain stop looking at him in a daze. His cheeks were already heating up.

"What do you want?" Felix snapped, practically baring his teeth at Sylvain, who seemed to wake from his reverie at the sound of his voice.

"You work for the library?" Sylvain asked after a long moment. Felix grimaced slightly, not really in the mood to chat, least of all with Sylvain.

"Yes," he sighed irritably, grabbing the next book he needed to shove into the shelves. An easy smile spread across Sylvain's face. 

"I never pictured you as a librarian, honestly," Sylvain responded, trailing behind Felix as he pushed his cart over to the next aisle. Felix didn't garner that with a response, hoping Sylvain would get a clue and leave him alone. 

There weren't very many people in the library at that hour, and Sylvain reached out to run a hand over the bandage on Felix's neck, "It's not healed yet?" Sylvain sounded vaguely concerned, and Felix felt a shock roll down his spine at the contact. His cheeks flushing again, but this time not with anger.

"I'm at work!" Felix hissed, but there was no one around to even catch what Sylvain had done. He was paying attention to his surroundings now that Felix was in front of him. Sylvain didn't move again, his eyes looking like a mix of honey and red instead of the brilliant red they'd been when Felix found him.

"No one is nearby, Felix. Don't worry," Sylvain assured Felix, but Felix just continued to glare at him. That was obviously not what Felix had meant by that. 

"It's almost healed, ok," Felix finally answered, slapping Sylvain's hand away and moving over to the next book in his cart and placing it on the shelf. Each movement was stiff and uncomfortable, considering how aware of Sylvain's gaze on him.

"That's good. I was worried your body wasn't adapting as fast as it should," Sylvain said easily, and Felix pointedly ignored how that sentence could be taken in another way that stirred his heart. He almost wished Sylvain had meant it like that. Felix swallowed hard, pushing a book onto the shelf a little more forcefully than necessary.

"Is that everything then?" Felix snapped, clearly expressing that he wanted Sylvain to leave him alone. Sylvain merely smiled slightly at his barbed language.

"You're coming by tomorrow still, right?" Sylvain asked, taking a step back from Felix's overwhelming scent. He had wanted to bite him so badly right then, and there that he almost forgot himself. Felix nodded slightly, his lips pressed into a firm line. Sylvain nodded slightly, the tightness in his chest loosening ever so slightly. 

"Ok, see you," Sylvain waved slightly and left Felix to his shelving. Sylvain had wanted to talk more, pester, and maybe learn more about what Felix had been up to in the years Sylvain had been away, but it was clear that wasn't going to happen. At least not with how standoffish Felix was being.

Felix, on the other hand, let out a breath of relief when Sylvain had finally left. His shoulders slumped ever so slightly for a moment. He hadn't been prepared to see Sylvain again so soon, and his heart had been racing the entire time. He barely knew how to handle how Sylvain tried to act like their friendship had never fallen apart and tried to pick back up from where they left off. Felix couldn't help but want to stay guarded with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks COVID for giving me time to write lol


End file.
